Love That Could Kill
by Blankedty
Summary: The YYH Gang has to deal with two shedevils that will bring to life a vision that Kuwabara had,except that Kurama and Hiei have been taken as victims to their seduction. Mild HieiKurama, KuramaOc, HieiOc, KoenmaBotan, YusukeKeiko...New Chapter
1. Let It Be Known

A/N: Okay! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! So be nice. And don't judge it because it's a first time fic. You all know I don't own anything but my O/c's. Okay. Good! This fic contains Yusuke/Keiko, Koenma/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Oc, Hiei/Oc, and a little bit of Hiei/Kurama(personally I don't like it but its for the readers). So let's get this fic started.  
  
Love That Could Kill  
  
"That was..amusing." Hiei said as he and I walked side by side.  
  
"I agree. That movie was one of my favorites." I looked at him. Over the years, he had changed so much. He became more accustom to the ways of humans and such. He and I eventually developed a more deepened relationship, if you understand what I am inferring.  
  
"Kurama." He said, looking up at me.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" I asked.  
  
"You know I may never say this again, so listen well."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I --- thank you for being my friend and thank you for being my lover...after all this time I wish I could of told you more, but.."  
  
"The way you are won't permit it. I understand. I feel the same very as well. And thank you." I smiled back at him as we walked to the doorway of the apartment. I opened the door and turned the knob slowly. It was extremely late into the evening and I did not plan the waking of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
We entered the small apartment quietly and I walked directly to my room.  
  
"I plan to shower, Kurama." Hiei said heading to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll join you in a while." I said and walked into my room. Kuwabara and I shared a room in this small apartment. Hiei and I didn't as to not give off hint to he and Yusuke that we were lovers. Temptation did often come over Hiei and I and most likely, we would cause some noises late into the night that would keep them awake in the next room.  
  
I looked over to Kazuma whom was tossing and sweating in his sleep.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said standing in the doorway of my room. He was standing there in his boxers with a towel over his shoulder. How attractive he looked standing there. I felt my sexual interest rise and decided to quickly undress and join him.  
  
In the shower I let the hot water pour down our bodies. The warmth and Hiei's body against my own brought unthinkable pleasure to mind. I whispered into his ears passionate words that only he would hear. I made such a promise. A promise that I didn't know...I was soon to break.  
  
I walked into the kitchen the following morning. I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara eating. "Morning." I said and yawned.  
  
"Morning." They said and proceeded eating.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke nodded  
  
"Not me. I kept having this weird vision."  
  
"By any chance will it lead to a mission?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No. Koenma has no clue...but it was only a dream...so maybe it's all in my head."  
  
"Yeah, unlike other things." Yusuke joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Think you're funny." Kuwabara stuffed the rest of the pancake in his mouth.  
  
"No. I know I'm funny." Yusuke replied and finished eating. "Well we have to go."  
  
"Who's we?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You and I. Remember Keiko said she was gonna be pissed any how we were late to class this morning." He said as he picked up his book bag.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:50 I believe." I told him.  
  
"What! Class is in 20minutes! We gotta go Urameshi!" Kazuma jumped up and grabbed his things. He ran out the door quickly.  
  
"Hold on class is only downstairs."  
  
"But we have to go get Keiko and her dorm is on the other side of the campus!"  
  
"You're right! See you Kurama!" Yusuke said and bolted out the door.  
  
"Good Bye." I said and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Don't you have classes this morning Kurama?" Hiei said walking out of his room rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No," I turned around and looked at him "which means I can spend all morning making love to you." I walked over to him and proceeded into his room, where I waited for him on the bed.  
  
"Sure." He walked in and closed the door behind.  
  
*** Kazuma's P.O.V  
  
"Visions?" Keiko asked as we had some lunch at the soda shop.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
"You said they didn't mean anything because it was a dream." Yusuke said biting into his burger.  
  
"I know, but all through class I kept seeing the same visions again."  
  
"Maybe because you were sleeping?" Keiko asked.  
  
"No! I saw them....while I was awake! It's true! And I still took notes and everything." I said showing them my notebook.  
  
"It's still seems odd to me." Keiko said sipping her soda.  
  
"No! It's for real!" I yelled to them. Other people taking notice of my loudness.  
  
"Okay, clam down. No one said it wasn't. Just tell us what it was about." Yusuke said and I sat back down in my chair.  
  
"Well it was something like this..."  
  
~~~ Vision Process ~~~  
  
"I come from the deeps of hell...yet I've never been there. I have the utmost control over all...yet I am still ignored. And now I shall take it no more! For years I've pretended to be simply human...ha! I am so much more than that." A young girl levitated in the air. She was elegantly beautiful. Her hair to her waist. A dark green color . She had black eyes that had no life or soul...she was in a black cloak which hung well over her feet. Rain was pouring...only the rain was blood red.  
  
"I too have great power...power that only we possess. No one is as great as we, we being the most devilish of girls. The most devilish of all dead and living, the most devilish of anything." This girl looked the same as the other, only a bit taller.  
  
The two girls looked below to them...a city filled with shrieks and pleads for help...death forming from the smallest of places.massacres in the largest.  
  
"We will be the ones whom shall rule for its eternity. No one is as great as we. We shall destroy the hell world...living world...the spirit world as well. And all we must do to cause all of this is...show up before you're very eyes...dreamer." The first girl said.  
  
"And this applies as realistic, not dream or nightmare. If it was either we would of have killed you in your sleep already. But you...you are our messenger. We will speak through you." The other said.  
  
Black lightning hit the ground burning down an entire building in less than a minute.  
  
"This is what you should fear." They said and chanted it over. "This is what you should fear..."  
  
~~~ End Vision Process ~~~  
  
"Whoa. That would make a good horror movie." Yusuke joked.  
  
"Urameshi how can you play like that!" I yelled at him. My temper was rising.  
  
"Yusuke he's serious. Look in his eyes." Keiko said looking at me.  
  
"What? Its funny. Really. Some two girls who are so powerful and blah blah. Come on. We've seen worse."  
  
"When ever had we faced something when it rained blood? And there was black lightning? And people died and nothing was killing them." Keiko said.  
  
"No. Everyone died, including demons and those in Spirit World. And those girls were the ones whom were doing it." Yusuke corrected her.  
  
"You were really understanding?" I asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why'd you laugh?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Because...I'm in denial that it's true. Kuwabara has always had these visions and never been wrong. So he's most likely right about this."  
  
"Well what are you gonna do?" Keiko asked getting up from her chair.  
  
"Don't know. Not even Koenma knows about this. The fact is there may not be a way to stop this." I said nodding.  
  
"They said that you must see them for it to happen? Right?" Keiko said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So if you don't see them it can't happen."  
  
"Yeah, that won't do any good though. If another psychic saw the vision, they'll go after them as well. Doesn't matter which or who. The have to be seen by any person with spiritual awareness."  
  
"Hate to say it Keiko, but----"  
  
"Yusuke don't give up!" She shouted to him.  
  
"I can't do anything Keiko! We're the only ones who know about this and if we can't do anything then who can!?"  
  
"Kurama and Hiei? What about them? Can't they help?" She asked.  
  
"They'll be two of the first targets." I said and closed my eyes.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Any demon that is capable of defeating them will die first. They'll kill them unexpectedly." I told them.  
  
"Shit!" He slammed a fist into the table.  
  
"Oh no." Keiko shook her head.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke's P.O.V  
  
What Kuwabara said earlier was bugging me. Here I was actually trying to listen in class and this thought playing in my head like a broken tape recorder. Damn. I wonder if I should tell Koenma. But...what good will that do? Only...wait! Shizuru! She's a psychic! She can help! Yeah! Then we could try to stop the girls from doing it all!  
  
Yeah. This is what I thought. Till Kuwabara told me something I didn't notice.  
  
"Those two girls in the corner of the room." He whispered.  
  
"The ones with the orange-red hair and the dark brunette?"  
  
"Yeah. Those are them." He confirmed.  
  
It's funny how two of the prettiest girls you've ever seen are the ones who will kill you. They were the new girls in the class. They just transferred from England. Their names were...Paris and Natalia...from England...looks like I'm gonna have to make some new friends.  
  
At the end of class, Kurama met me by my locker.  
  
"I felt some funny spirit energy during class..but I couldn't trace it. It was beyond one's comprehension."  
  
"Yeah. I know where it's from---"  
  
"Shuuichi." Someone said from behind.  
  
"Huh?" I turned around. It was one of them. It was the one with the orange hair. She was beautiful. Her hair was in a neat bun. She had blue eyes and pink lips. She was wearing a black flare skirt, which was over her knees and black spaghetti strap blouse and sandals.  
  
"Paris." Kurama smiled. He took her hand and gently kissed it.  
  
"Wha?" I asked looking. I don't... wait a second.  
  
"Aren't we going to lunch now?" She asked. A light French accent in her voice. I thought she was from England.  
  
"Yes. In a moment." Kurama said. "Yusuke, I'll have to decline from our conversation. I apologize. Good bye." He said and walked away hand in hand with the girl. The girl whom would soon kill him.  
  
*** Kurama's P.O.V  
  
I sat and ate lunch with Paris. The girl that would be the reason Hiei and I would no longer be lovers. She rubbed her smooth ankles against my own as we shared a strawberry milk shake. She blushed and giggled, as she'd play with me. I enjoyed and almost forgot my dear Hiei. How could I have hurt him so?  
  
"Shuuichi?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I responded and looked deeply into hers.  
  
"You have," she giggled "milk shake..on the tip of your nose."  
  
"Really?" I laughed with her at the small fact.  
  
"Here. Wait. Don't move." She licked the milk shake off the tip of my nose gently and then she smiled sexily. I laughed with her some more and enjoyed it. I felt as if I was on some drug. She then leaned in and kissed me. Her tastes sweeter than that of the milk shake. She broke the kiss and giggled some more and I sat there speechless. The most I could possibly say was  
  
"Bravo mi sheri."(A/N: Is that how you spell it? Please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
"You are welcome." She said and sat in my lap. She placed her head on my chest and smiled. "You, Shuuichi, are quite amusing. Never did I taste a kiss so sugar filled. The taste of your tongue is one to go back for."  
  
"Is there enough for seconds?" I asked closing my eyes hoping for another savoring kiss and taste.  
  
"Not now, darling. We may create a fire hazard." She laughed. I did as well. It was an honest surprise to me how I just fell into this girl when she's only been here about two weeks. I barely knew her name when I asked her out. But all of her I've seen did blow me away. Her beauty, her class....but most of all...her brilliant mind. She played the violin professionally and invited me to hear her play. Her skill on Beethoven's Fur Elsie was remarkable.  
  
"Oh." She said and reached into her pocket book. "My cell phone has rung. Wait a moment. Bonjour."(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong) She said and answered sweetly. Her voice so soft and pleasant. "Hm? Will do. Good bye, mon ami." She ended her call and pouted lightly. "My darling, I must leave you now. I have rehearsal with my fashion shoot. I really do apologize from the bottom of my heart." She kissed my forehead and got up out of my lap.  
  
"Understood. Is there a better time I can call you?" I asked getting up as well.  
  
"Um...try me tonight at 9. I should be available."  
  
"Okay. Till then mi sheri?" I kissed her hand gently.  
  
"Till then mon ami." She said and then left.  
  
I've met an angelic goddess. And I have yet to break Hiei.  
  
~~~Intermission~~  
  
A/N: Please review! It's good! Right? PLEASE! I BEG YOU! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hello Natalia & Botan's Pain

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Okay yeah.  
  
I strolled into the gym looking around for an available station. I saw a girl whom was using a station next to an unused one. I walked over towards it, dropped my bag and began to punch it with great speed. I made sure not to punch it too hard or else, the humans would charge me for it.  
  
"Hi." She said and flared her hair. She looked at me, as if something of great interest to her.  
  
"Hmph." I said and looked away.  
  
"You're quite cute." She laughed and smiled walking towards me. She touched my shoulder and I pushed her hand away.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I said and began punching the bag again.  
  
"I want you, Hiei." She smiled wickedly. I could see the glint in her eyes. Her dark brown hair hanging over her hard nipples, which were see-able through the white, sweat filled shirt.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Natalia, but my friends call me Italy."  
  
"Well, Natalia, I am not your friend so I won't call you anything. Now how do you know me?"  
  
"Well...you can say I've been watching you for a long amount of time," she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I've wanted your touch and taste since I first saw you. I want you Hiei. Your feels, your emotion, take me into a world of passionate ecstasy. I beg you." She backed away and smiled at me.  
  
"Really?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.  
  
"Yes." She said, in a seductive voice.  
  
"Hm." I said and closed my eyes in thought.  
  
She walked out the gym, expecting me to follow her. I do not know what came over me then, but I did.  
  
She lead me into the restroom. I didn't care if there were other females in there but I was tempted to go. I stepped in and watched the females inside flee as soon as they saw me. When they exited I locked the door and walked to her. She leant against the counter, the pipe water running.  
  
"Now what?" I asked.  
  
"Now we have lustful sex. That is it. There is nothing I want more than to feel you." She licked her lips and smiled at me once more. I looked at her, feeling deep memorization. I couldn't help it.  
  
I kissed her passionately, my hands traveling down from her waist. The contact was explosive. I wanted to feel her against me more, but the clothes of wear not permitting me to.  
  
She backed up and freed from me. She then hopped up onto the counter and I hopped on her. I pulled the shirt from over her head and kissed around her collarbone gently. I pushed her sports bra from over her breasts and looked at her swollen nipples. I lowered my head to her breasts and sent my tongue over it lightly  
  
"Hm." She said and ran her fingers through my hair. I then sucked on them hard as if they were candies that children enjoyed. "Hiei..." She moaned. I felt her taste. How sweet she was. And this wasn't even the main course.  
  
I lifted my lips from her nipple, climbed up forward, and kissed her. She turned over and placed me under her. She pushed my shirt over my chest and licked my stomach. How good that felt. Never had I felt so good...or had I. Kurama, I have forsaken thee. Dear Kami what have I done?  
  
"Hiei?" She called and looked in my eyes as she noticed my blank gaze.  
  
"I can't...I must decline from our situation Natalia." I pulled my self from beneath and hopped off the counter.  
  
"Hiei." She called and fixed her clothing as I, mine.  
  
"What?" I turned my head and looked at her.  
  
"Call me sometime." She walked past me placing a small paper into my hand. With that, she left.  
  
"Yes." I walked out and left.  
  
*** Kurama's P.O.V  
  
I walked on the road. It was late. I constantly thought of Paris. She drove me mad. I wanted her. I have grown impatient. No longer do I want simple games and touches, but the real thing.  
  
"Paris." I murmured. I stopped at a modern building and entered it. This was were my love worked.  
  
I rode the elevator to the seventh floor and stepped off. I walked down a large hall, the doors seeming endless. When I came to the door of my lover's occupation I knocked gently and the door creaked open.  
  
"Huh?" I looked in. The place was dark, only lit my a small candles. I followed and entered a room. And there she was. Sitting there in a chair. Her body unclothed.  
  
"Paris." I breathed.  
  
"Shuuichi." She arose from the chair and walked towards me.  
  
"I---I need you. I feel mindless without you."  
  
"I know you do." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Paris." I closed my eyes and---  
  
Awoke from my lustful craving dream. I turned over in bed to see Hiei, nude, lying next to me. I lay back down and pulled the covers to my chin. Here I was making love to Hiei when really I wanted someone else.  
  
I got up early later that morning, about, 6am, for a jog. I jogged around the park a few times and finally came to rest at a bench.  
  
"Paris." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Yes." A voice responded.  
  
I looked up, and smiled when I saw her. She was as gorgeous as all ways. She wore loose sweatpants that kept her curves neatly shown. Her breasts seemed especially full in the white shirt she wore.  
  
"Hi." I said and arose up from my seat.  
  
"No. No. Sit." She pushed me back down unto the bench and climbed up into my lap. "I missed you last night." She murmured against my neck.  
  
"Hm. I too."  
  
"I enjoy the time I spend with you so much. Every second with you is breath taking. And to think I've only know you for a short time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We should be together more often."  
  
"I know." I squeezed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I knew she felt my erection against her thigh.  
  
"Shu---Shuuichi. You're very active this morning." She blushed and looked in my eyes.  
  
"Well..." I blushed deeper. We sat there for about 15minutes, doing nothing.  
  
"I must get going." She said and got up from my lap.  
  
"Yes, I as well."  
  
"Why don't you come to my place for dinner this evening?" She smiled.  
  
"I'd loved to."  
  
"Good. 8:00. Okay?" She hugged me.  
  
"Yes." I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"Hm." She broke the kiss and pulled away. "Thank you, my love."  
  
"Welcome." I smiled and watched her walk away. I thought of what could happen this evening. I thought of making dear love to her.  
  
***Yusuke's P.O.V  
  
Well, it's been about a week and I haven't told anyone about the little (or rather incredibly large) situation. I've just kept it to myself as if I never heard it. I'm pretty sure Kuwabara didn't tell anyone about it either. But....now it's getting me. It's even ruining my working time. Botan seemed to notice.  
  
"Yusuke, something up?" she asked as we walked towards Koenma's office.  
  
"Yeah. Botan, can I tell you something, that you must promise you won't tell anyone else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay,let's say you have these friends. And in they were in danger, but you couldn't protect them, because you don't know how."  
  
"Who? Keiko, Yukina? Who?"  
  
"No...Hiei and Kurama."  
  
"Well don't worry. They can help themselves."  
  
"No. You see they can't because, they don't even know about it. It's like this...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"I come from the deeps of hell...yet I've never been there. I have the utmost control over all...yet I am still ignored. And now I shall take it no more! For years I've pretended to be simply human...ha! I am so much more than that." A young girl levitated in the air. She was elegantly beautiful. Her hair to her waist. A dark green color . She had black eyes that had no life or soul...she was in a black cloak which hung well over her feet. Rain was pouring...only the rain was blood red.  
  
"I too have great power...power that only we possess. No one is as great as we, we being the most devilish of girls. The most devilish of all dead and living, the most devilish of anything." This girl looked the same as the other, only a bit taller.  
  
The two girls looked below to them...a city filled with shrieks and pleads for help...death forming from the smallest of places.massacres in the largest.  
  
"We will be the ones whom shall rule for its eternity. No one is as great as we. We shall destroy the hell world...living world...the spirit world as well. And all we must do to cause all of this is...show up before you're very eyes...dreamer." The first girl said.  
  
"And this applies as realistic, not dream or nightmare. If it was either we would of have killed you in your sleep already. But you...you are our messenger. We will speak through you." The other said.  
  
Black lightning hit the ground burning down an entire building in less than a minute.  
  
"This is what you should fear." They said and chanted it over.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"This is what you should fear..." I said to her.  
  
"Oh, dear, Yusuke. Why not tell Koenma about this?"  
  
"Because, what good will it do, but cause worry and craziness? Come on I don't even think these girls have even been heard of! So no one at all knows and can help!" I felt my face flush with anger. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in my tears. I clenched my hand into a fist.  
  
"Yu---Yusuke." Botan hugged me. I felt her warm embrace. I hugged her back. How am I suppose to protect my friends from danger when they don't even know they're in it? How am I suppose to explain to Kurama his girlfriend is gonna be the one who'll murder him in bed, and then destroy every world? How am I suppose to protect everyone when I can't even protect who I care about? How?  
  
"How am I to help them..."  
  
"By doing the best you can."  
  
"..." I released my grip her and stepped back. "Tell Koenma I'll have to decline from this mission."  
  
"Sure. You need to go home and get some rest. You're stressed out. I tell him."  
  
"Thanks Botan." I turned around and walked away leaving Botan there. She's right. I could use the rest.  
  
***Botan P.O.V  
  
Yusuke is really in so much pain. I felt it when he hugged me. But he is right...how can he protect everyone from this...  
  
"Botan?" A teenage Koenma said sitting on his desk eating cake.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" He said shoving in the rest of the cake.  
  
"Well-he wasn't feeling well so I let him go home."  
  
"Wha? Oh okay. Not like it's anything important anyways, just some bank robbing demons."  
  
"Yeah." I said faintly. My body was filled with pain, and sorrow. I feel I took Yusuke's pressure and horror when I hugged him. I cried. Tears slid down my cheeks.  
  
"Bo-Botan?" Koenma said and hopped off the desk.  
  
"Oh Koenma!" I cried and fell to the floor.  
  
"Botan!" he called. I cried and curled up as if a child.  
  
"..." hot tears poured down my cheeks.  
  
"Botan." He picked me up off the floor and placed my on the desk.  
  
"Koenma, you---you should never feel this pain." I said. This wasn't emotional anymore,but now I felt all of this physically.  
  
He hugged me close and I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Botan...I'm here. I'll always help you when you need me." He whispered in my ears.  
  
"Ko---enma, sir?" I breathed.  
  
"I'll always hold you." He pulled me closer to him. His body warm...  
  
"I-I..." And right then and there, he kissed me. His warm lips pressed gently against my own. I pushed away from him. "No! Koenma you should never feel this pain!" I immediately ran from his office and headed to the living world. I needed to dwell in his pain, alone. 


	3. A Love which Is

A/N: Let's begin chapter three...shall we?  
  
"A Love Which Is."  
  
I sat on the window still of my room. I looked out the window. Keiko sat on the bed hugging a pillow waiting for Yusuke. She kept humming and it drove me mad...  
  
"Stop that." I ordered.  
  
"Sorry." She said and placed the pillow back on the bed.  
  
"Why don' t you wait for him in the living room?" I suggested.  
  
"Sure." She got up and left the room. I was thinking of Kurama. He had been acting oddly. It bothered me...but I ignored it as to not show weakness. For some reason I feel like he's hiding something. I could always find out though...but then again I had something to hide as well.  
  
It's just that...I feel him growing further apart from me everyday. This morning he just left without leaving word where he was going to. I feel I'm losing everything he is to me slowly.  
  
Maybe I can get over it...with Natalia's assistance I believe I will call her.  
  
"Hiei! I'm back!" Yusuke called. I heard him as walked in the room.  
  
"Hm." I replied and gazed out the window.  
  
"What's his problem?" He asked Keiko.  
  
"Don't know." She said.  
  
"Hiei can you excuse us for a moment?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sure. I was leaving anyway." I said and left the room immediately. I closed the door behind me and sighed. My heart seemed to ache. Did...did it really? Kurama....what are you hiding?  
  
*** Yusuke's POV  
  
I lay in bed next to Keiko. She had her back turned to me, facing the wall. I turned around and held her close. I could feel her heart beating through her back. "Keiko-babe? Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No. Just worried a little bit." She said  
  
"Oh. You know...you and I haven't been this close for a while." I whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know. I wish we could be this close more often." She turned around and faced me. I looked in her eyes deeply. She laid her head on my chest. "Yusuke....when get married, what will it be like?"  
  
"Dunno. Good most likely."  
  
"Uh-huh. Will we be close like this?"  
  
"Always." I hugged her closer.  
  
"I love you Yusuke." She said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yusuke...for a while I've felt a bit uncomfortable and...well..." She sat up.  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Yes Yusuke?"  
  
"What if I-can't do this? What if I can't stop what's happening? How will I protect you?" I ran my hand through my hair.  
  
"I know you'll protect me Yusuke, like always." She smiled. And lay back down. "Get some rest now. I can see the sleep in your eyes."  
  
"No." I looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if I can't stop this? We'll both go without ever---" I bit my lip.  
  
"Without---it?" She asked.  
  
"I always wanted it to happen between us."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Let me make love to you." I looked in her eyes deeply.  
  
"Yu---Yusuke, are we ready?" She leaned in closer to me.  
  
"Don't know, but I feel if don't we may never get another chance if we all can't stop what's gonna happen." I told her.  
  
She frowned a bit. I hugged her close and she whispered to me  
  
"Make love to me, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Anytime." I said into her hair.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." I kissed her gently and caressed her. Right now...she belonged to me. No interruptions....  
  
*** Botan's POV  
  
As I flew down and went through the window I collapsed onto my bed. I cried into my pillow all my pain. It hurt so much. The physical pain I was in was murder. My eyes welled with tears. Why was I suffering so? All I did was touch Yusuke. Could he possibly have the same problem? No, he didn't show any sign of pain when I saw him. So why was this affecting me? I need help and I need it as soon as possible.  
  
I rolled over and held my head in pain.  
  
"Ke-Keiko!" I called. "KEIKO!" I yelled.  
  
There was no response. Where was she? I needed her badly. I needed someone to help me...no. Wait. What if I passed on the pain to someone else? That's why I pushed Koenma away when he kissed me. I was afraid that he may experience my pain as well. Am I to suffer in this pain alone...yes...I am.  
  
I tried to get up, but with no success. I fell back on my bed and cried some more. This hurt so badly, what was I to do?  
  
"Botan?" I heard a voice call from outside my window.  
  
"Huh?" I looked up. It was Koenma.  
  
"Botan let me in. We need to talk."  
  
"No! Stay away from me Koenma! You can't!"  
  
"I can do whatever I want; I'm ruler of Spirit World. And as ruler I order you to open this window and let me in."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Now!" He demanded. I got up and pushed the window open with all the energy I had. "Botan!" He jumped through the window and caught me before I fell again. I lay in his arms feeling helpless. "Botan, what's wrong?" He murmured into my hair.  
  
"So much." I whispered lowly.  
  
"Then tell me all about it. I want to know what's causing you so much pain."  
  
"No. Just leave it alone. It's unimportant." I lied.  
  
"I'm not going to leave it alone Botan. Whatever it is it's causing you to push me away. I want to know!"  
  
"Why do you need to know!?!? You don't need to know! Just leave it alone!" I rolled out of his arms and lay on my back on the floor.  
  
"Because....because I love you Botan. And I want to help the one I love." He looked at me and lowered his face to mine. His eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"You love me?" I asked, practically breathless.  
  
"Yes. I want to help you so much Botan. I refuse to be turned away by the one I love." His lips merely centimeters from my own.  
  
"Koenma...he-help me." I closed my eyes. Then right there he kissed me. I felt the warm feeling of his lips once more. It was a warm gentle feeling, only more passionate then before. I enjoyed this feeling and I felt my pain vanish...but not for long. You see Koenma broke the kiss and he blacked out. He lay on top of me unconscious. I had passed on my pain to him...in a simple kiss.  
  
A/n: I know this chappie sucks, but....it shall become better! I promise! 


	4. It Is To BeThis Way

A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chapter! ^_^ Did you miss me? No I suppose not. Oh! Don't forget to check out my other story My Time with Youko Kurama. It's Kurama x Reader. So ladies read up! Okay...I'll stop advertising my other works and proceed.  
  
"It Is To Be..This Way"  
  
"Hiei." Natalia said as she opened up the door of her apartment. She stood there soaking wet. Her body loosely covered in the small sized towel.  
  
"Hm." I replied and walked in.  
  
"I see something is wrong. You look uneasy. Of course I knew this already." She closed the door and walked behind me into her room.  
  
I threw off my shirt and dropped myself onto her bed. She crawled on top of me and kissed my lips gently. It's taste was lusty as it was relieving.  
  
"Tell me what is the matter, my love." She whispered in my ear.  
  
"Remember when I told you of my lover Shuuichi?" I said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I feel I'm losing him to something." I closed my eyes.  
  
"Oh, really? You poor dear. Don't worry, Italy shall take away that feeling of loss and fill it with sensual cravings. After tonight you'll never want to leave."  
  
"I never want to leave after spending an evening with you."  
  
"So why do you?"  
  
"To keep you a secret."  
  
"But, I want everyone to know about our love Hiei. It's been about a while since we've been together. Don't you want everyone to know about how much we're in love?"  
  
"I don't declare love after a short period of time. Shuuichi and I have been together for---"  
  
"Years. I know. But you wouldn't have come to me if he was doing his job. It's women like me who make people leave their lovers. I believe I'll do the same to you. I promise you after tonight Shuuichi will be a memory in the past as well as an insignificant nothing. I will make it so you want to forget him."  
  
"I don't want to forget him, but I do want some relief from the worry I have for him."  
  
"I can provide that as well." She lay her head against my chest and sighed. "I hate the fact that you seem to not want what I want. I feel this makes it harder to try and get to you."  
  
"Natalia---I---"  
  
"Shh." She placed and finger over my lips. "No more talking. I just want to make love to you." She gently planted kisses down my chest and stomach. I sighed and felt relief. Kurama.....I've lost all memory of how he use to make love to me. It seems a blur when with Natalia. I feel lost in sensual dazes. Oh how she is good to me. I find it that she is now my relief from my all time favorite. Maybe I need this break from Kurama. I'm sure I need it. Yeah...this is what I need.  
  
***Kurama's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the living room playing with my fingers nervously. Since when did I become nervous in the presence of women? When have I been this nervous about having dinner with someone? When I have been nervous about anything?  
  
"Shuuichi?" Paris called from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" I responded.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I arose and walked into the kitchen, and Paris sat on the kitchen counter. Her legs crossed seductively, as she poured into two tall champagne glasses, Alize. Her dark red dress which showed off her curves and figure left my mouth dry. I felt the true fox nature stir up inside me.  
  
"Shuuichi darling, join me for a drink? Please? I'd like it much indeed if you did."  
  
"Um, sure." I walked over to the counter and took the glass from her as she handed it to me.  
  
"Dinner will soon be ready. I've made a seafood meal. Lobster, shrimp, and so much more mon ami. I'm sure it will be to your liking. And for desert I've made a fantastic desert consisting of a strawberry short cake, and chocolate covered strawberries. I'm sure you shall love it."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Now, a toast, to the sensual evening I have planned for us."  
  
"Yes." As she and I toasted and drank down the liquor. This evening should be fantastic, just like she said.  
  
***Botan P.O.V  
  
Koenma lay on the bed lifeless. Slow and steady breathes could barely escape him.  
  
"Koenma, don't give up." I whispered. Why did I listen to him? Why did I let him kiss me? Now he's practically dying and there's not a thing I could do. I sat by the bed and held his hand. It felt cold and dead.  
  
"Poor thing. He should have heeded your warning. And now he's going to suffer. But don't worry, the whole universe shall soon endure this pain. And then die. Doesn't that sound wonderful...? Eh? Or so horrifically terrifying you feel your breath stop instantly?" A wicked voice said. It was dark and vile.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked and closed my eyes. I took deep breathes and squeezed Koenma's hand.  
  
"My name is Sapphire. I am an elite demon of darkness. I enjoy the pitch black darkness, which haunts folk such as you. I've come to take you and the ruler of the all known spirit world to the deep and hellish depths of my lair."  
  
"Why?" I asked and turned around and looked at him. He was tall and dark, but just as that he was temptingly gorgeous. With good looks that could compete with Kurama (A/N; like anyone's good looks could compete with Kurama. *sigh* Kurama...*goes off in exotic daydream of Kurama.*) He had long dark blue hair. Sliver blue eyes that pierced through my soul, and he wore a black cloak. "Wh---why?" I said stuttering at his good looks.  
  
"Well, those were my orders. I'd kill you but that wasn't what I was told to do." He grinned.  
  
"Leave, now." I demanded.  
  
"Oh no, Botan. I can't do that." He walked over to me and cupped my chin with his hand. "You see, I must bring you and his highness back to my mistress' Hq. I don't have to cause any harm to you. I can be really nice." My breath shortened. "Don't you want me to be nice? Hm." He brought his lips closer to my own. I felt warm and heated all over. How could I? How could I become aroused by this evil man's ways and my and Koenma's life was in danger.  
  
"Don't you want me to," he kissed my neck gently. "be nice?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against him.  
  
"No." I said closing my eyes. "Leave me alone." I tried effortlessly to push him away. His touch so wonderful. So...passionate. Just like Koenma's kiss. Why were the men all over me this evening?  
  
"Let me be nice, or....I could be so wicked!" His hands squeezed me and pulled me closer. I felt my breasts push against his chest.  
  
"Leave." I whispered.  
  
"Not until I'm ready. And when I leave it will be with you." He kissed my body more, and caressed me. His hands untied my sash letting my kimono fall to the ground. I stood before him naked as day. He kissed and touched me more.  
  
"No. No. NO!" I shouted and pushed him away. I dropped to the floor and covered my body with my loose garments. What was I letting him do to me? He tried to seduce me so I would go with him. Oh my....  
  
"Oh. I see you know my intentions to get you to come with me. Well I did say I could be nice, but you're being difficult so I guess I'll have to be WICKED!" He yelled and grabbed me by the throat. He held me up, choking me. "I'm not to kill you but you're leaving me with no choice."  
  
'Help.' I cried in my mind. 'Someone help. Anyone.'  
  
"Sapphire." A voice said from behind. It was another man. He looked exactly like Sapphire only with dark red hair.  
  
"Hmph. Scarlet, what the hell do you want?" He said. I could barely hear as I began to fall unconscious.  
  
"You know the mistress' orders. Bring them, not kill."  
  
"I know but---"  
  
"Put the girl down." He said. Sapphire dropped me to the ground. I coughed and choked. The other man walked over to me and touched my shoulder. "My apologies for my brother's rude behavior. I am Scarlet. I am here to bring you to the lair my rulers reside in. Now you can't say no, because you have no choice."  
  
I looked at his eyes. They seemed gentle and pure. How could he be apart of what was going on?  
  
"Fine." I frowned. "Let me at least dress myself."  
  
"Very well then." He walked outside the room and called his brother too. "Do not try and escape. That effort will be futile"  
  
I sighed and dressed myself. I looked to Koenma. If only he knew what has just happened as he lay there. 


	5. Intro to Those of Destruction

A/n: Um..I'm updating this fic because...I guess..I wanted to. It's been almost a year but hey, who cares!?  
  
"Something wrong Shuuichi? "Paris asked looking at me. I seemed to daze off.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Something was wrong.  
  
"You seem...uneasy." She said and hopped off the counter. She placed the wine glass down and touched my shoulders.  
  
"I'm...fine I said.."  
  
"Shuuichi."  
  
"What?" I turned away.  
  
"You're an awful liar." She began to kiss the back of my neck and I felt shivers run up my spine.  
  
"Paris..." I turned around and faced her. We kissed. I dropped the glass of Alize and ran my hands up and down her back.  
  
"Forget dinner." She panted slightly as she broke the kiss.  
  
"I wasn't hungry anyway." I kissed her again and swept her off her feet. I walked towads her room and threw her into the bed.  
  
The bedroom was gorgeous. Candles everywhere. The bed covered in deep red slik sheets.  
  
Paris kicked off the heels and let out her hair. "Take me Shuuichi."  
  
"Yes." I said. I climbed unto her and kissed her neck...sweet butterfly kisses on her collarbone.  
  
"Shuuichi..." Escaped her lips. Her fingers ran through my hair and over the back of my neck.  
  
"Yes..." I brethathed.  
  
"Shuuuhi....Ku-ra-ma...."I stopped kissing her and my eyes widened. "Merci..." She dug her nails deep into my neck and I loss...all....consciousness.

* * *

Paris pushed the unconscious Kurama off her body. "Thank you, you are very welcome." She grinned wickedly as fangs formed. "Thank you so very much." She laughed manically and the beautiful room grew dark. "Macina." She called. (A/n: Said as Ma-see-na.) A dark blue aura filled the room and out the ground came up a shadow.  


  
"Master Chaos." The girl humbly bowed. She had golden blonde hair long to the center of her back, along with engaging green eyes which changed according to her moods. She wore a dark cloak.  
  
"Macy-sama take our favorite kitsune to the empire. I have plans for this one."  
  
"Yes madam." She threw the unconscious red head over her shoulder. "Mistress, may I ask..what ideas you have for this one?"  
  
"Well...you have heard of the great bandit Youko Kurama of makai, have you not?"  
  
"I've heard tales of his jobs when young my lord."  
  
"Well...it is he you hold over your shoulder."  
  
"True my lady?"  
  
"Truest to be."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"The perfect sacrifice. He and his comrades. Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jagnishi and Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"They who did beat he whom was Toguro so many years ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow...truly excellent sacrifices. You may not need much or any more to sacrifice after you get them all."  
  
"Once Immora (A/n: Say it with me...E-more-a. Got it? Good. If not figure it out.) is done with Hiei then it will be all too easy to get the humans."  
  
"True."  
  
"Bring him to Scarlet and Sapphire; they should have completed their mission by now."  
  
"Yes. Scarlet did call me. They have the Prince Koenma and that ferry girl."  
  
"Wonderful. Now go. I grow sick of your sight." Paris said and she shooed away Macy.  
  
"Yes mistress." Macina vansished and the room returned to its orginal beauty.  
  
"I will watch this world burn...and then Immora and I shall make our own." She threw her head back and laughed wickedly. "Soon it all will be ours, Immora. Ours for the taking.!"

* * *

"Hiei..." Natalia moaned out she had another orgasm. They were having unbelievable sex...and Natalia couldn't get enough.  


  
Hiei collapsed on her. His head on her chest. She ran her fingers thorugh his hair and hummed.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Just say you love me Hiei. You and I both know you want to."  
  
"...no." He rolled off her and wrapped hiself in the thin sheetes of the bed.  
  
"Oh God Hiei come off this crap. You know you love me."  
  
"I know I don't." He said sternly.  
  
"Aren't you just the sweetest candy?" She said sarcastically and frowned. She stepped out of the bed and dressed herself.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the pharmacy."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"More condoms. Until you admit you love me we aren't going any further."  
  
"Whatever. I was about to leave anyway." Hiei quickly dressed himself and rushed out the room.  
  
"No, don't leave." She stepped in font of him before he touched the knob of the door.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was joking." She smiled.  
  
"..." Hiei looked her in the eye. Something about her wasn't right. Ever since they began to fuck, someting seemed wrong.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"No. You're not." Natalia's eyes narrowed and the room became dark.  
  
"What is this?" Hiei's Jagan glowed.  
  
"This is your dead end." Natlaia's fetures began to change and the room became darker. Hiei pulled out his katana. (A/n: You ever wonder where that comes from, I mean come on? It just comes out of now where just magically, you know? Whatever.) "Sorry Hiei, but I always get my way." Her eyes glowed red and the ground opened and tried to swallow Hiei.  
  
"No!" He shouted and jumped up before it could.  
  
"I'll show you!" She screamed. "TORNADO OF ETERNITY!" The room began to spin the, and walls closed in.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Hiei, I am Goddes of Immortality. I control all time and space." Hiei stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"You---"  
  
"My sister and I shall rule over all...and we'll start by taking down those capable of preventing such. Which is you! I hope you like not moving in time." All surrounding space and time froze. Hiei stuck in mid-air. "Sorry love."

* * *

Keiko slept peacefully with me by her side. My arms wrapped around her. She was mine. At least for now..she'd be safe in my arms.  


  
"Yusuke...get Tohma before he trips." She said in her sleep. That was going to be the name of our son. We had planed this 'perfect' after marriage life. We had planned happiness. If only...if only I knew that it'd last forever. Which it won't. Such happiness is always destroyed by some fuck-up psycho evil people. You know what?!? I'm tired of being happy and having bad guys mess it up. I'm gonna kick some serious ass now. I'm gonna find those bitches and kick ass.  
  
...  
  
Once I get some sleep. Loving-making for the first time, with the girl you love can be tiring. Very tiring...I'll catch some Zzz's first.

* * *

"Yukina!" I ran towards the late Genkai's temple. It was early afternoon and I decided to inform her about the situation at hand. "Yuk...ina...?" I looked around. The temple was burned to the ground. Yukina lay in front of it...bleeding. Yukina... "YUKINA?!" I shouted. I ran over to her and picked her up. "Yukina, wake up! Yukina!" I cried. My face red.  


  
"..."  
  
"Yukina!"  
  
"Ka—Kazuma..." She said..no real volume to her dying voice.  
  
"Yukina, what happened!?!"  
  
"...Ka-zuma..."  
  
"...Yukina please tell me what happened..."  
  
"...Gem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"and Jade..."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"She means us, moron." I heard a voice say. I looked up and in a tree I saw two girls with sea green hair and eyes. One short and on tall. They wore dark cloaks and had twin scars on their cheeks.  
  
"I am Gem." The shorter one said.  
  
"I am Jade." Said the other. They leapt from the tress. They landed neatly before me.  
  
"Who are you.?" Gem said.  
  
"The one who is gonna kick your ass! Did you do this to Genkai's temple!?"  
  
"And so what if we did?" Jade smiled wickledy.  
  
"Oh, you're so gonna pay."  
  
"Really now? Sister, I think he means it." Gem looked at her sister.  
  
"Yes. Well you pathetic human, try us." Jade make fun of.  
  
"Oh you're so gonna pay." I placed Yukina down and gathered my energy.  
  
"Hm..This should be exciting." Gem said.  
  
"Yes. Ready sister?" Jade replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One," Gem started counting.  
  
"Two,"  
  
"Three." They raised their hands and blue green energy swirled around them. And then...  
  
Everything exploded.  
  
Yukina and I were thrown back from the blast. I'm surprised we...are living now.  
  
A/n: Um..Sure not the best..but...I'm busy. People have finals you know. Later Days. 


End file.
